


ハロ/ハワユ

by Ichigobear



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Sweet, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigobear/pseuds/Ichigobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry has a dream that turns out to be a reality. What happens when pewds comes to cry's location?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ハロ/ハワユ

**Author's Note:**

> ハロ/ハワユ - H e l l o, h o w a r e y o u

"Ah." I woken up to bright sunlight coming from my window.I got up to close the curtains until I saw someone....someone who I knew.I opened the curtains back up and saw a familiar face.Pewds.He was across from my window just sitting there smiling at me...

I wondered how he even got there in the first place.He got out a piece of paper and wrote in it....then he made a paper airplane out of it and flew it to me.I reached out and caught it to unfold it."Hello, How Are You?" It said.Why would he ask me this randomly? 

Being confused I wrote "I'm...okay I guess why?" And flew it back to him.Suddenly his mouth was about to open to say something but then.....it all went blank.A dream? W-was it a dream? I woke up again to see bright sunlight just like in the dream and I shut the curtains.

Even though I didn't see anyone on the other side...I had this urge to look again...A few seconds I saw his face.Pewds again.I was pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming again.But no matter how hard I tried to not believe it was real...it was real.'This is crazy..' I thought to myself

The whole thing had started over again until it got to the part where he was about to say something.He said "Are you sure? Have you been doing okay lately? We haven't really talked in 4 weeks and I was worried about you so much that I came all the way over here just to see you..."

I felt my cheeks getting hot.Was he really that worried? It made me happy that he actually worries about me."um...yeah I've been okay.I just thought I needed to be alone sometimes..." "you know...cry.If there's something that's been bothering you...then you can always talk to me if you have a problem or something.were friends right?" He smiled.

I've never heard this kind of stuff from him before.... I smiled."yeah of course pewds of course.But don't worry so much about me..." "oh...don't worry about it cry..." he smiled and laughed.I guess he asked How are you because he's been worrying about me for a while and wanted to know how I was for the past few years we've known each other.

It made me really happy to know this."Thanks pewds"


End file.
